Mee
by PruBen
Summary: an auto bio about me i guess


hi. my name is jessi. but some call me raven. i am emo and punk gothic. some think i'm not at all because i'm blonde and i talk a lot. well, *sigh* i got news for yew. i am but yes, i do talk to others and i am fun to be around. i write poetry and songs. yes, i do cut, but not too often. i draw a lot. i am also an anime fan i am a bisexual neko. so i am as straight as a cirlce. :p i am really bubbly on the outside, but that's just a cover up. those who actually know me and take the time to read this and get to know me, know i'm really punk gothic emo. "i may be blonde, but that doesn't mean i;m stupid."  
my best friend: chris33 *snuffles4* yes, i have a myspace, twitter, facebook, youtube, yahoo, msn. but you have to get to know me to get these. i only give these out to people that i know well and talk to often. :o yes, i do listen to music. many types actually. hereh are some bands i listen to: blackveilbrides(bvb), whitesnake, metallica, kesha, likin park, emeniem, lil wayne, acdc, travis tritt, 3oh!3, the fray, hollywood undead, boys like girls, dido, adam n; andrew, slipknot, 50cent, fall out boy, godsmack, otep, three 6 mafia, lady gaga, dotdotcurve, t.a.t.u, justin bieber, three days grace, lt floid, micheal jackson, evanescence, basshunter, (*more*)  
so, if yew like any of these, then maybe we have something in common. anyways, chat meh up if yew like talking to people like meh. laterz. ;3 if life is death, then why bother living?  
i am here, but where are you? : \ mew... ._. i am left alone, with nobody here beside me. i must walk on through the night, to find my reason. my reason to my question, which is still left unanswered... i feel like a kitten left in the rain to fend for herself... so little, so vulnerable... o.o mew... i will find out why, no one can here me. i will find the truth, of why i was left for dead... x.x mew...my ish buddy chris! jessi is here. but you can call me scout... ._, i am not much of interest i guess... um.. well i am a poet as you can see and i draw as well. i am punk gothic and emo. i like boys and girls so what? i love making out with girls? its not that bad now is it? : \ i am a bisexual neko so i've that "straight?'' xd i am as straight as a circle... mew o.o well i am a very isolated girl i have a depression problem so what? : p *eats a pop tart. : t* well if you want to reach me else where here you go. ._. I am here, but where are you? : \ mew... ._. I am left alone, with nobody here beside me. I must walk on through the night, to find my reason. My reason to my question, which is still left unanswered... I feel like a kitten left in the rain to fend for herself... So little, so vulnerable... o.o mew... I will find out why, no one can here me. I will find the truth, of why i was Left For Dead... x.x mew...MY ish Buddy Chris! Jessi is here. But you can call me Scout... ., i am not much of interest i guess... um.. well i am a poet as you can see and i draw as well. i am punk Gothic and emo. I like boys and girls so what? I love making out with girls? its not that bad now is it? : \ I am a bisexual neko so i've that "straight?'' xD I am as straight as a circle... mew o.o well i am a very isolated girl i have a depression problem so what? : P *eats a pop tart. : T* well if you want to reach me else where here you go. ._. .com/jessi-san Yo Hoe! Wats Upp? Im Jessi but Kaii fer funn.. I prefer tew go by Kaii.. Im Out going, random, crazy, and I speak mii feeling cuz I dont give a shit about wat have tew say:D Im 14, Freshman! Woo! I love Hot Topic Favorite Band: Blood On The Dance Floor But thats wat everyone loves about me. I love to read! Favorite SONG: I'ma Monster by Blood On The Dance Floor :D Woo! I LOVE staying upp all night Then sleeping the day away:) I LOVE COLORING AND PAINTING! :D I AM A DITZ! So yew might have tew repeat something a few times before I get it.. Im not the smartest cookie in the jar... Oops... Umm... I dont watch Tv that much, I mainly listen tew music.. I have one piercing (so far) and its mii bottom right of mii lip:) I love walking around town and randomly talking tew people...


End file.
